


Forgetting prom

by Annie_Irwin17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prom, s, theo forgets to ask liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Irwin17/pseuds/Annie_Irwin17
Summary: “Theo, what are you talking about, did something happen with your date that you need to go with me?” Honestly that was the only explanation I could think of.“Fuck, goddammit I forgot to ask you, didn’t I? I knew I was forgetting something.”





	Forgetting prom

It was one week until prom and I was planing on just going alone. Mason and Corey were going together, and Theo said he was going to ask someone. That was a month ago and he still hasn’t told me who. So it seemed I would be going alone, as a fifth wheel. Yay me. 

“Liam, what do you think of this color?” Mason was holding up a salmon colored tie to his tux. If you couldn’t tell we were getting our tuxes for the dance. 

“Looks great Mas.” I wasn’t really into all this. Heck I didn’t even really want to go. But it was expected since it was our senior prom, ‘where memories are made’. Ugh I hated that saying memories are made everyday not just at some school dance. 

“Seriously Liam? You aren’t even paying attention. Hey, Corey what do you think of this color?” Mason was super into the whole prom thing, as was Corey. They just didn’t get that it wasn’t fun going alone. 

“Yo tell me what you want what you really want,” My phone started blaring wannabe, signaling that Theo was calling. 

“Hey, what’s up?” I didn’t know what was going on with me and Theo. There was a lot of tension between us lately. It wasn’t the bad kind though. It was more like a steamy tension. 

“Hey so what color are you wearing to prom?” Honestly why would he be asking me? Was it so we don’t match or something?

“Umm, I’m not sure. Why?” I was so confused. He was so confusing. Hot but definitely confusing. 

“Well we have to match, so figure it out. Or we can just go shopping together, that may be easier.” What the fuck was going on?

“Theo, what are you talking about, did something happen with your date that you need to go with me?” Honestly that was the only explanation I could think of. 

“Fuck, goddammit I forgot to ask you, didn’t I? I knew I was forgetting something.” There was a pause on the other line, like he was collecting his thoughts. “ So Hey Liam, wanna go to prom with me? I know it’s not romantic, nothing like I planned but I’ll make it up to by taking you out before.” 

God this man was so cute. He has changed so much from the Theo Raeken that worked with the dread doctors. I was so proud of him and totally falling for him. Damn I was so done for. 

“Liam, you still there? You don’t have to say yes. I’d totally understand.” He voice came over the line snapping me out of my stupor. 

“Yes, Theo, I will go to prom with you. I just didn’t think you liked me that way. “ 

“You really aren’t the brightest beta are you?” He laughed and damn that laugh was brighter than the stars on a moonless night. 

“Whatever. Mason, Corey, and I are at Barnes Suits if you wanna come down and meet us.” I was smiling like an idiot but I didn’t care. The guy I liked just asked me to prom. 

“Okay I’ll be there in 5. See you then” he said ending the call. 

“What are you smiling about?” Mason came over. 

“Oh you know, Theo just asked me to prom. No biggie.” But who was I kidding I couldn’t even push the smile from my face for a second. 

“Sure it isn’t.” Mason winked at me and walked back to Corey. 

So the night of prom Mason and Corey wore matching tuxes with salmon accent colors. Oh and Theo and I, we wore sea foam. The whole night was amazing. He took me to dinner before hand at a really upscale place. We felt so out of place we ended up leaving and going to McDonald’s. 

Then at the dance we laughed and danced all night. I only stepped on his toes once. Not that he cared he laughed and picked on me about my dancing skills. During the slow dance he pulled me to the dance floor sliding his hands around my hips as I hooked mine around his neck. 

“Thank you,” He had said and when I asked for what he answered, “for always being there for me. For believing in me when no one else did. For bringing me back from hell and helping me become a better man.” 

“You did that all on your own.” I told him staring up into his hazel eyes. 

“You know that’s not true, I couldn’t do it without you. Thank you Liam.” He had said brushing a lock of my hair back. It was still long, and always fell into my face. Before I could think of something to say he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. 

Let’s just say that night was nothing I expected but so much more than I could ever wish for.


End file.
